Remebering Hurts
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: Cain Remebers DG with his daughter. AU and Very sad... Character Death


"Daddy! Daddy, wait for me!" A young girl's voice called.

Turning, Wyatt Cain watched in surprise as Chrissy raced towards him in the dark, waving her arms to get his attention. Bending down once she reached him, her arms encircling his leg.

He easily picked her up and settled her against his side. Feeling tiny arms wrap around his fore arm he glanced at her through the dark and saw her staring at him in thought, uncommon for the happy five-year-old.

"What is it Chrissy?" He asked, giving his daughter his full attention. She was dressed in a light sleeping gown since the summer heat had started. Her long black hair was ruffled from sleeping.

"I want to comes with you'd." She said after a few minutes and he stared at her in shock. "Please?"

"All right, you can come." He agreed, turning to glance at the palace behind them. It was just as big and shiny as the day he first set foot into it. Cain let out a stifled sigh, before turning back to the forest where he had been heading to begin with. In the forest he kept an eye out for any longcoats, but since the defeat of the wicked witch eight years ago their activity had declined.

It was nearly an hour before he reached their destination and by then Chrissy was asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.

When Chrissy awoke the blaze of the fire seemed to warm her inside and out. She glanced around to see that she was curled up in her fathers lap, his back to a large tin suit. Chrissy released a yawn before glancing up at her father who seemed distant, perhaps thinking.

"Daddy? Where are we?" She asked her voice dazed.

"My old home," He said, staring at the fire sadly. "This is where your mother came into my lives."

"Did she live in that Tin suit?" Chrissy asked innocently, he shook his head and began rubbing her hair.

"No, she didn't live in the suit. She lived far, far away." He explained and felt Chrissy shift as she turned to look at him.

"Is she there now?" She asked softly and he glanced up to stare at the stars above them in thought.

"No, she's somewhere else far away." He said, glancing back down at her.

"Tell me a story, Daddy, please." Chrissy whispered as she curled up against him to rest against his chest. "Tell me about Mommy."

"Alright." He whispered into the darkness, closing his eyes in thought. "She was powerful, stronger than most longcoats we came across. Although that strength was a different kind. Everyone that met her was drawn to her once they got to know her. She was…unusual around here when she first arrived. She told me once about the first time she came here and some munchkins found her not far from here."

sSs

"Get the spy and hoist her up!" One of them yelled and DG turned from the guy with funny war painted short man. She spun to find that she was surrounded. She picked up a discarded plank of wood and held it in front of her warily.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not a spy." She tried to reassure them. They jabbed a few spears at her. _Who the hell uses spears anymore?_ She thought, taking a few steps backwards before she was hoisted into the air, letting out a scream of surprise.

"Lets take her back." The short one in the blue paint said. _Great._ DG thought sarcastically.

sSs

"She got bifted into te air? Really?" Chrissy asked and he glanced down to see her eyes wide.

"Yes, but she didn't get hurt. Soon after they took her to their treetop fortress she met your uncle Glitch." He told her and Chrissy nodded before staring up at him again.

"When did 'ou meet her, Daddy?" She asked her tiny hand resting up against his chest.

"Not until they had been traveling for several hours, Chrissy. Sadly, our first meeting wasn't as pleasant."

"Why?"

"Ah, well, I was rather harsh to her when we first met."

"Glibch said you pushed her away." Chrissy said and Cain sighed, shaking his head. "That was bad Daddy, you shouldn't push."

"Yes, well your mother paid me back with a few good words." He told her and Chrissy giggled happily. "I did not want to join them then, but when they said they were heading to Central City I figured I'd better try to protect them through the fields of the papay, so I started traveling with them."

"But why didn't you wadnt stay the first time you met her? You liked her, didn't you?" Chrissy asked and Cain grinned. _Such innocence, like her mother._

"I didn't know her that well the first time we met and I had thought I had something else I needed to take care of." He paused and frowned as Zero entered his mind. "After we started traveling together, I was with them almost constantly since they provided such entertainment."

He said and saw Chrissy frown in confusion. "Your mother and Glitch would occasionally get into fights over such silly things, mainly over him glitching." He sighed before staring into the fire. Chrissy snuggled into him again and he tightened his arms around her.

"Did she ever get hurt ib the fights?" She asked yawning.

"Sometimes when Glitch would go to far, but he never meant to hurt her, he was just not thinking when he spoke." He said. "But she was strong and never let us comfort her."

sSs

He had been wandering around their camp site quietly, not paying attention to where his feet were taking him. Hearing a rather loud _thunk_ he looked up and spotted DG giving a tree another rough kick.

"Stupid Glitch, stupid EVERYTHING!" She suddenly screamed as she collapsed next to the tree, covering her face. Worried, Cain stepped out of the trees and headed over to DG silently, hoping not to scare her. Stepping on a small twig, DG glanced up in surprise and Cain frowned when he saw the tears on her eyes.

"What did he do this time?" He asked as he sat next to her, leaning against the tree.

Seeing her turn away he grabbed her arms gently and turned her to face him even though she still ducked her head. The past five days had defined the way DG was now and at the same time enhanced her beauty as she met new people.

"I'm fine Cain." DG whispered softly, rubbing a hand over her face to wipe away the tears that still lingered there. Suddenly she laughed coldly and she shook her head, leaning against the well next to him with her eyes closed. "You would think after days of this I would either get use to it or give up. But, every time he goes off saying that I'll never be able to stop the witch or that I'm too pathetic, and I'm only a burden to you guys, it hurts."

"You shouldn't have to get use to it, DG." He told her quietly. "A complete basket case if you ask me." Cain said and DG smiled sadly.

"True, but one I can't force myself to forget." She said before standing up. Sighing, she stared around the camp before glancing back down at Cain who had remained sitting.

DG suddenly laughed. Smiling, he stood up, resting against the tree lightly. "Are you ready to return to camp now? I'm sure Raw misses you."

"Yea." She said before taking in a deep breath. The walked back up to the camp were Glitch approached and apologized promising her it'll never happen again.

sSs

"After that I tried every thing I could to keep your mother happy." Cain told Chrissy who was still listening despite it being close to the middle of the night. Her eyes had a gleam to them that he had come to recognize years ago. "I did it for three months until I realized I was falling in love with her, but even then I just tried harder to make sure she smiled every day."

"Did you tell kher?" Chrissy asked and Cain shook his head, causing her to frown. "Why not?"

"Because I didn't want to risk hurting her myself. We were nowhere close to finding the rest of the longcoats that still lingered about in darkness even after the witch was defeated." Cain said before glancing at his right hand where he held a small beaded bracelet. A small gift he had made DG on her birthday.

"When did you tell kher?"

"A few weeks before her twenty-first birthday." Cain said, remembering the event that had been imprinted into his memory.

sSs

"I'm leaving!" DG yelled as she walked out of the small ball room, swinging her hair behind her. Cain glanced up from where he had been watching the Queen and Ahamo along with others dance along the marble floor.

"Let me walk you." Cain offered, catching up with her. It was supposed to be a happy night, the youngest Princess' engagement party to be exact. Everything had been going well until Lord Kayzon announced to DG that he thought her sister was _'beautiful'_ and that she should more like her elder sister. She had slapped him and started to storm out.

Cain walked next to DG until they reached her bedroom. "Cain?" He heard her ask and he blinked, realizing he hadn't been paying attention to her.

"Did you ask something, DG?" Cain asked in turn and DG stopped so she could face him. He could see that they had already entered her bedroom, but turned his attention back to DG to find her watching him. "Yes?"

"Are you all right? You've been quiet these past couple of days." She said and Cain forced himself to smile.

"You've been paying attention to me? I feel so honored, Princess!" He said with grin and was rewarded by a light smack on the arm. "I'm fine, truly."

"I…are you sure?" She asked again and he nodded. She smiled and turned to walk into her bathroom were he heard the faucet start up.

"Happy as can be." He called out in her direction, but if she had looked behind her right then she would have seen the pain he had in his eyes.

After a few moments DG reemerged from the bathroom all done up in pajamas from the other side. She walked over and fell onto her bed and ran a brush through her luscious curls. Looking at Cain who stood across from her she smiled sadly before looking down at her comforter.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Cain asked confused. Why was she thanking him, he always walked her to her room before they parted for the night. He was her bodyguard after all.

"For what you've done since I …we defeated the Witch" DG said. "I've known you were trying to keep my mind from the pressure of the court and all and I wanted to say thank you for it. It helped."

DG gave him another smile before jumping off her bed and walking over so she was only inches away.

Feeling her lips brush against his cheek, Cain froze, well not entirely because he wrapped his arms around DG to pull her up against him. Glancing down he met her surprised glance as he bent in to kiss her.

It felt so good to kiss her after seven months of watching on the sidelines, watching other guys try to kiss her or touch her. Feeling her hands on his shoulders, he was going to pull back, afraid that he had scared her away. He was then pleasantly surprised when she kept him where he was, one arm going to wrap around his neck. Smiling, he deepened the kiss for a second then pulled back, taking in deep breaths of air.

"You're a good kisser." DG said and he looked down to see her eyes closed as she smiled. Her cheeks were flushed and he reached up to trace the flush on the smooth skin.

Meeting his blue gaze he saw her blush madly and he grinned down at her. Pulling her to him again he bent down so his lips were next to her ears. "DG?"

"Yeah?" She asked, sliding her arms around his neck again.

"I love you." He whispered softly and felt her shudder at the statement. Tightening his arms around her so she wouldn't move away he kept his head bent as he continued. "I love how you can smile every day, how you continue to get stronger, how you remain true to yourself while trying to please the court and your parents. I love how you smell, the way you hair moves in the breeze, and right now the way your body feels against mine."

"And I love you." She told him and Cain froze, she loved him back. "I wish I had seen it before now. The way you always made me laugh, how you always look out for me, even when it's so silly. Your complete selflessness even when you deserve to be selfish."

Pulling back he stared at her and she smiled at him with tears in her eyes. Wiping away the tear that escaped down her cheek he bent in and kissed her again, lifting her off the ground in his excitement. Feeling her laugh against his lips he smiled before pulling away again.

"How are we going to tell the court about this?" He murmured in her ear. She sighed as she stared up at him.

"Cain!" She cried. "What was that for? You ruined the moment."

He grinned and DG rolled her eyes before turning to her bed. She paused when he wrapped his arms around her and he placed a kiss on her neck, taking in the smell of her. "Sleep well."

"I will."

sSs

"It was hard after that, but we got through it." Cain told Chrissy, throwing more wood on the fire. "We kept the relationship a secret for a while, but about half a year later we decided to get married."

"Really? What sas it like? Was she prebby?" Chrissy shot off and Cain smiled faintly.

"She was beautiful, even more so when she found out she was pregnant with you." He said, shifting Chrissy around so she could be comfortable again. "She stayed in the Palace for awhile, but during the last three months of her pregnancy we decided it'd be best for her to go to the other side to have you."

"Why didn't you go wit her?" Chrissy asked curious and Cain sighed.

"I tried little one, but I was needed here to protect Az and the Queen." Cain explained. If they had let him through maybe everything would have been different.

"What happened after shat?"

"I'll tell when you're a little older." Cain said softly after a silent pause. "Try to get some sleep, okay? We'll be here a while longer."

"All right Daddy. G'night." Chrissy whispered as she snuggled up next to him. She fell asleep quickly and Cain sighed as he closed his own eyes.

_DG…_

sSs

"Cain!"

Looking up from where he was sitting at the palace gates, Cain smiled as DG rushed over to him. Her curly long hair was tied back in a low pony tail with a blue ribbon he'd given her.

They were alone at their current position with Jeb and two other guards patrolling the area and Az taking Glitch and their new son for a walk with The Queen. DG kissed him, he went to deepen the kiss when DG pulled back smiling happily.

"Guess what?"

"DG, you know I'm terrible at guessing games." Cain reminded her and DG laughed happily. Smiling, Cain wrapped his arms around her and pulled her over so she was against him. "What has you so excited, my Princess?"

DG leaned in and kissed him again before pulling back slightly. "I'm pregnant."

Freezing, Cain stared at her in shock and DG laughed, leaning in so she was resting against him. Coming out of his daze he smiled happily, bending his head so he could kiss DG.

"You just made my day."

"Yeah!" DG happiness in her eyes.

sSs

"I sense DG!" Raw cried ten months later and Cain jumped in surprise from where he had been reading a scroll on magic. Dropping it in surprise he jumped to his feet and left the palace Jeb and the others following him.

"I can see her." Glitch said and Cain grinned before he too saw DG and her nurture units fallowing her down the small hill. When he she reached him he could see a g small bundle in her arms. Seeing a movement of her head he met her gaze a smile welcoming her home. She smiled back and stopped.

"Cain! Come meet your daughter!" DG cried in utter bliss. Cain smiled and walked a few steps before stopping he looked down at the infant in her arms.

_Daughter? I have a daughter?_ He and DG had gone over girls' name, but he had never thought…. He looked up at her to see her crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried and she shook her head before launching herself at him. He held her tightly, mindful of the small bundle making gurgling noises in DG's arms.

"I missed you so much." She whispered, wrapping one arm around him as she spoke into his chest. Bending his head so it rested on her, Cain closed his eyes, feeling the worry that had been plaguing him for five months disappear. She was back and she was healthy.

Kissing her, Cain put all of his feelings into it and DG melted under him until there was a small cry from somewhere between them. Allowing her to pull back Cain glanced down to see his daughter for the first time. "Cain, meet your daughter Chrissy."

"She's beautiful." He said and touched the small head, feeling the soft baby hair. Large blue eyes stared up at him in curiosity and two small hands emerged from the blanket.

"Yeah, she is isn't she?" DG said softly. Before either of them new everyone was surrounding them. Dg smiled and pulled away from Cain showing everyone the new addition to the family.

Jeb placed a hand on his father's shoulder, "I'm happy for you pops. Mom would be happy to." He said softly. Cain nodded and looked at his son.

"Thank you son."

sSs

They had been throwing a grand ball in the Dg and Cain's honor. Everything was spectacular! Everyone was there, Az, Jeb, Glitch, Raw, and so many more. Dg stood next to Cain holding their three month old child in her arms.

Suddenly, with out warning, the lights went out and glass windows shattered. Seconds later a flash brighter than light its self filled the area, soon followed by the sound of a yell.

"DG!" Cain yelled in the direction where the scream had come from. Standing slowly he placed his arm over his a small wound where glass had settled into his side. "DG!"

"I'm over here!" Was her reply and Cain felt relief flood him until he heard her scream. "Wyatt!"

"DG!" He yelled and rushed into the darkness, blindly searching for her. Small cries from and infant could be heard over the screams of their guests. Cain cursed and kept moving, when suddenly the room was light up like before.

Cain looked around and saw her being held by several Longcoats, their guns digging into her side and head. DG was gasping in pain but she kept trying to escape. Then Zero emerged from the crowed carrying Chrissy in his arms. A smirk plastered on his face as he listened to the young child crying.

"Zero." Cain seethed. Jeb and the rest of his guards circled Zero and the Longcoats. The queen and the others watched in horror.

"You didn't think that Tin case would hold me forever did you?" He mocked. "Cain I'm impressed. You nailed yourself a princess." Zero glanced at DG. "Quite a cute one too."

"Stop these games Zero, what do you want?" Cain barked. Zero smirked.

"I want you to suffer. That's all I've ever wanted." Before anyone could think Zero removed his arm from the baby and Cain watched in slow motion as his daughter fell through the air.

DG saw this and quickly used her magic to throw the Longcoats off of her and lunge in time to catch Chrissy before she hit the ground. Dg fell to the floor on her side the child held closely to her chest. Zero smiled and kneeled down in front of them and starred into DG's eyes.

Cain watched in anger he reached for his gun and swiftly aimed it at zero. "Get away from them!" Cain seethed his temper rising. Zero didn't move away, but instead he moved closer to her engulfing her in what seemed like a hug. DG's eyes widened and Cain fired his gun several times hitting Zero in the side and the back.

Zero slumped to floor grinning wildly. Cain rushed to DG and grabbed her shoulder. Her eyes, still wide, dropped to her chest and he fallowed their gaze. Jutting from her chest was a dagger.

"Oh god." He murmured. Az ran over to them and nearly screamed in horror. "Az…take the baby." Cain ordered his voice shook with fear. Az agreed and took the baby from DG's arms. She began to fall forward when he caught her. "DG!"

He lowered her to floor. He placed his hands over the wound, on either side, trying to ignore the blood seeping through his fingers quickly. "DG, hold on, please. Raw will be here to help in a second."

DG went to talk, but all that came out was blood. Tears filled his eyes and without his knowledge Zero had mustered all he had left and raised his pistol and fired one shot into Cain's back, before dying.

Cain felt pain ripple through his back before falling into darkness. "DG." He whispered before closing his eyes.

When he slowly came to he saw AZ kneeling above him, tears in her eyes. Feeling his stomach drop, Cain sat up slowly to stare around in surprise. They were still in the ball room. There were no signs of any Longcoats or Zero around and he felt tears form when he saw DG lying in a pool of blood.

"Cain…she - she's gone." Az whispered and he watched as she handed him DG's bracelet. Glancing down he slowly let his eyes water. "Raw was able to heal her wounds, but she lost too much blood. I'm so sorry, Cain."

Standing, she left him alone and Cain continued to sit where he was, letting the tears fall as he tightened the grip on her Bracelet. Yelling, he angrily punched the ground until his knuckles started to bleed and he stared at the blood.

_How can this be? I should have died with her; I was shot too god damn-it. Please, come back DG. You can't leave me alone, not after how hard I tried to get you into my life._

"Cain, you should leave with Chrissy get her out of here." He heard Jeb say and glanced up to see his son standing next to him. Cain looked over at DG one last time. He struggled to his feet where he staggered over to her body and looked down at her.

Her face was pale and blood died her crystal blue gown. "You still have Chrissy. Let DG live on with her." He heard his son say. Nodding, Cain slowly bent down next to her and grabbed her hand and gingerly slid her wedding ring off and enclosed his hand around it.

He then rose to his feet. Quietly, he left the room his daughter, wrapped in blanket that was covered in her mother's blood, laid soundly in the crook of Cain's arms.

sSs

Opening his eyes, Cain stared around the bright clearing, blinking the spots from his eyes. Stretching, he felt Chrissy shift in his lap and glancing down at her found her still asleep. She was the perfect image of her mother, down to the smile. They had the same hair and Ice-blue eyes that followed him everywhere.

"You are your mother's daughter." He whispered and picking her up, rose to stand on his feet.

He glanced around the clearing sadly. He could still see everything that happened here: their first meeting, the first time he knew DG was special, the first time he swore he'd protect her. He turned slowly headed towards their home, knowing everyone would be worried would be worried.

sSs

* * *

A-NOTE: When Chrissy speaks I want some words to spelled wrong. She's five they do that….


End file.
